Wild and Violent Flame
by LoLiAnGeL13
Summary: One Girl Scarred, Another Addicted and yet both find comfort with the people they never except to befriend... MorixOc KyouyaxOc
1. Yagami is weird last name

OMG! an Ouran FanFic?! Damn it Nini! sorry bout that, the air gear will be paused until after midterms sorry and ways....

I don't own Ouran or any of its characters...Enjoy!

**Ok lets get something straight, I have bad grammar. So spare me the rant that I can't write. **

**Thank you. **

* * *

"This is the last time, you get expelled again, you guys are going to be home schooled." Sayuri stated as she looked at the rear view mirror

while driving the car looking at her daughters. Two girls sat at the back as both nodded "Yea Mom" Rani, one daughter of the two sitting with

her hands on her lap turned to the other daughter Mari looking at the window, the scenery going by and asked her "You can control yourself

right?" Mari nodded and looked back at the window.

Sayuri Yagami, Japanese owner of 3 major fashion companies, age 31 is a proud mother of two sixteen yrs olds. Sayuri is 5'7, having black long

hair and beautiful gray emerald eyes. Adopting 8 yrs ago one Indian girl, named Rani and a Spanish girl named Mari. Both girls are from New

Orleans and both knew each other before meeting Sayuri. Now moving back to Japan, Sayuri has enrolled them into the school she attended

when she was younger: Ouran High School. Sayuri grew up of a rich life but always love life as a commoner, to prove that she bought an

apartment in a middle class neighborhood and loved everything about it.

* * *

"Mari please, I love you, but just try to keep your anger in check…please…" Sayuri plead with Mari as she stopped in front of the school seeing

the superintendent waiting for them. Sayuri scowled at him as the girls got out of the car. The superintendent walked to window as Sayuri

lowered it and pulled out a rose, smiling he said "Lovely Sayuri good to see you again…I'm glad you're well." Sayuri glared at him and turn to her

front "Yuzuru, please I just ate breakfast, I prefer that it would stay down and not have a round trip back up." Mari cleared her voice to get their

attention and as both their turned her, Rani pointed to school and said "The bell is ringing…" Sayuri sighed "Alright girls, please behave and call

me when you want to be picked up, Mari you can drive to school tomorrow." Mari nodded and Sayuri drove off. Yuzuru turned to the girls and

smiled "Well you two are lovely like your mother I can see." Both girls raised their eyebrows in confusion. Rani was wearing the school's girls'

uniform with had long black hair and mysterious lavender eyes and only 5'2. Mari was wearing the boys' uniform (To the request of Sayuri,

knowing she hates wearing skirts) with dark brown hair with red and blue streaks through it in a ponytail and a bang on the side with

mysterious red eyes as well and only 5'4. Both girls were lightly tanned due their backgrounds.

Yuzuru led them to their homeroom and telling them about the school's history. Soon before leaving them he tells them "I'll have one of the top

students from your class to lead you around after school so you won't miss your classes." Both girls nodded, bowed and Rani said "Thank you

very much" Yuzuru smirked and replied "Anything for Sayuri's girls"

* * *

The day went smooth and fast for the Yagami girls as they waited by a classroom for the student to lead them around. Soon they see a person

running down to them. "Sorry about that, my sempai wouldn't let me go until I told him who I got this assignment from." Both girls looked at the

student and saw it was a girl with brown hair and brown eyes and about Rani's height wearing a boys' uniform like Mari. "I'm Haruhi Fujioka; I'll

be showing you guys around here." Rani smiled "Thank you Haruhi, I'm Rani Yagami and this is my sister Mari, wow I didn't think any other girl

would be wearing a boys' uniform besides Mari." Mari nodded at Haruhi and smiled "Yea I thought I'd be the oddball here." Haruhi laughed "Yea

I thought so too but it's nice to know I'm not alone." All of the girls smiled. "But, mind not telling anyone that I'm a girl?" Haruhi asked. Mari and

Rani nodded "Sure" Soon they walked around as they talked, Haruhi explained the reason she's dressed like that. "Really?" Mari said surprised.

They all laughed. They all found out they were living near each in the neighborhood. "Nice!" Rani squealed happily "We can go to each other

houses anytime soon!" They laughed again.

* * *

After Haruhi showed the girls around the school, they were heading around to the entrance. Haruhi look at the gate and stopped dead short.

Mari and Rani stopped behind her and Rani asked "What's wrong Haruhi-san?" Haruhi turned to them and said "If we leave now, maybe they

won't see us." "Who is they?" Mari asked. "HARUHI!!!!" a loud voice broke out coming from the gate and soon a blonde bolt rushed to them.

Haruhi gave a 'damn it too late' sigh and both girl girls raised their eyebrows in confusion again. "Tamaki-sempai I told you I had to do this."

Haruhi said annoyed. The blonde referred as 'Tamaki' looked at both of them and smiled "Hello There I'm Tamaki Suoh."

* * *

reviews please!


	2. Haruhi and Tea

Yay 2nd Chap!!! hm...after midterms...I'll maybe update the Air Gear fanfic...but for now!...(if i can focus on this...damn ADD...) but for now, i'll

update on this!

* * *

Rani blushed as she introduced herself "I'm Rani Yagami" Mari stared at Tamaki oddly "Mari" she stated simply. Haruhi sighed "Sempai, these

are the girls that I have to escort around the school." Soon after a group came behind Tamaki; a pair of twin boys, both red heads with dark

golden eyes popped out in front of Mari and Rani "Milord! Who's this?" Tamaki suddenly puts his hands on each of the girls' shoulder; which

scared them. "These are the newest ladies of this school, as the host club, we must make them feel welcomed!" Rani laughed; the twins go up

to Mari and suddenly poking her around "Oi! This is a girl? She looks more like a boy…" Mari twitched a bit before replying "Just because I'm

wearing a guy's uniform, does make me a guy!" The twins snickered at Mari "Sure!" Mari glared at them "Who the hell are you?" Rani looked

behind the twins and smiled "And you guys are?" Mari turned to see, two guys with black hair but one with glasses and the other one was

taller. Both girls looked down to notice a little blonde boy tugging at their legs, he looks up with the cutest brown eyes "Do you have any

sweets?" Rani and Mari stared at the little kid until Mari finally looked at Haruhi and asked "Please tell me this is not the host club you mention

earlier…"

* * *

"This is Kyoya Ootori, Mitsukuni Haninozuka but we just call him Hunny-sempai, Takashi Morinozuka we call him Mori-sempai…and you already

met Tamaki-sempai…" Haruhi explained after all of them settling down in the 3rd music room in the school. Mari and Rani were sitting down on

one of the couches as the rest were standing giving introductions. Rani was giving which glances at the one call Ootori while Mari was looking at

all of them. "These two are Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin." Right on cue Hikaru and Kaoru appear in front of Mari and Rani smirking "But can you tell

which is which?" Rani thought about for a moment "Hmmm I can't tell, too alike." She pouted, Mari looked at the twins "Paco…and Bob" Hikaru

and Kaoru gave Mari a confused look, but before saying anything Tamaki says "Welcome to Ouran High School! Mari and Rani-san we hope you'll

like it here!" Mari sighed and Rani laughed "Thank you Suoh-san, we'll stop by the host any time we are free!" Tamaki quickly kneels in front of

Rani, grabbing her hand and said "So glad to hear that Rani-hime." Mari scowled at Tamaki before saying in Spanish "Oi, watch what you're

doing, don't get too close to her…" Tamaki quickly looks at Mari with a confused look. "He's just being polite Mari." Rani spoke in Punjabi back to

Mari. Now all the members stared at the pair in confusion. Rani sighed and turned to Mari "Should I or you?" Mari nodded and then spoke back

in Japanese "I'm Spanish, she's Indian, and we understand what we say in our native language, so yea…"

* * *

"That was freakin weird…" Mari said as she entered the apartment with Rani and Sayuri following behind. "I'm sorry to warn you about Yuzuru's

son, he gets that from him." Sayuri said, as she closed the door behind them. Mari and Rani headed to their shared room to drop their bags and

changed to their casual clothes. Rani came out in a green Indian style shirt with black loose pants. "Ah I feel like making some tea, you want

some mom?" Rani said happily as she started the stove. "Hmm I guess…today at the office was a pain in the ass…"Sayuri complained, sitting at

the table. Mari came out of the room wearing black baggy jeans with chains hanging, and a blue t-shirt. "Yo, I don't want to go to that host

club…those guys were weird except Haruhi of course…"" Mari said as she sat down at the table next to Sayuri. "What!? How can you say that?

Tamaki-san was very kind to us, and the rest of the guys were nice too!" Rani exclaimed in shock. Mari scowled at Rani "You were staring at that

Ootori dude most of the time we were there!" Sayuri raised her eyebrow in confusion "You were staring at a boy Rani? My, my, I never expect

you of all people…!" Mari laughed and Rani glared at both of them.

* * *

~Next Day…~

"No, no, no, hell no!" Mari said annoyed at Rani asking her to stop by the Host club. Rani pleaded with Mari for about 10 minutes

until Mari finally agreed to go. "Thank you nee-san!" Rani said bubbly as they were heading to the third music room. As soon as they opened the

door, a bunch of confetti was thrown at them, following with a voice booming "WELCOME!" Rani laughed at this while Mari was getting annoyed.

Tamaki came to them taking both of their hands and looked at with a loving gaze "Welcome to the Host Club dear ladies, so glad you can stop

by." Rani blushed as Mari again annoyed yanked her hand away from him. "Oi don't get all freaky friendly here!" Mari was starting to get mad;

Tamaki sank into a pit of emoness in a corner a few feet away from them. Haruhi comes and led the girls to a table "Sorry about that,

Tamaki-sempai can be like 'weird' sometimes" Rani and Mari sat down on one of the couches and looked around the room, seeing the other host

members doing their jobs. Rani turned to Mari and asked in Punjabi "Does one got you interested?" Mari took another look around and shook

her head "Not really" she replied in Spanish.

* * *

Woo! I'll update maybe by tuesday Yay

Reviews please!


	3. Types of Men

Mari sighed as she relaxed at the couch while Rani was looking at the rest of the room. Then Hikaru and Kaoru popped in front of the girl and

grinned wickedly "So now you seen the club, we're going to see what type of host you like!"

"Hell No"

Mari spat out and Rani looked at the twins confused "Host type?" The twins suddenly grab Rani by the arms, one on each side and grinned

again.

"Well Rani-chan…"

"When a new customer comes here…"

"It's our job to…"

"Find their type!"

Mari scowled at them "Listen Paco and Bob, what you just said is complete bull. There is no such thing as Host type!" The twins looked at Mari

oddly. "Well maybe you think that because you never had a type!" Rani nodded agreeing then acting dramatically "They're right Mari…I mean I

never saw you interested in anyone! You know it breaks my heart, my heart Mari! To see my little sister never having a crush on anyone…and I

mean anyone." Mari glared at Rani and then replied back in the same tone as her:

"Well dear big sister who older then me by 4 days! It's not my fault that no one has got me interested! And if I recall, I don't see you dating

anyone before!" Rani looked at Mari with the 'I'm going to kill you' look and Mari gave back with a 'Ha-ha, I win' look. Hikaru and Kaoru looked at

the sisters oddly not before Hunny and Mori coming by to see what's going on. "Ne, what going on?" Hunny asked cutely. The girls turned to see

Hunny acting cute, and then Mari replied "Rani is being annoying about my love life but she won't leave me alone…" Hunny pouted "Aww don't

be sad Ma-chan!" Rani gave Hunny a confusion look "Ma-chan?" Mari shrugged it off "eh, I don't care"

Hikaru and Kaoru dragged Rani around the club to find her 'Host Type' while Mari was sitting at couch by herself staring into space.

"Um-m…e-excuse me…" a soft voice broke out behind Mari. Mari turned to see a girl with caramel hair, violet eyes wearing glasses. "Yes?" Mari

asked simply staring at her. "Can I-I sit h-here?" the girl asked softly, Mari smiled "Sure go ahead." The girl sat down next to Mari on the couch

as she pulled out a book to read. Mari stared at girl up and down 'hmm interesting…' she thought. "Wha'cha reading?" Mari asked curiously. The

girl jumped a little in surprise and turn to Mari blushing "U-um i-it's The Kite Runner" Mari looked at the book, "In English? Nice" The girl blushed

more "Have-e y-you read i-it?" Mari smiled "Yea when I was 13, but I didn't like some parts like Assef raping Hassan, it was messed up" The girl

laughed "I know, I was freaked out when that happen. Right now I'm up to where Amir is getting Hassan's son." "I'm sorry, I haven't introduced

myself. I'm Mari Yagami." Mari said. The girl smiled and blushed harder "I'm F-Flora Yuzaki"

Rani was sighing as the twins sat her with Tamaki to see her 'type'. "Well Rani-hime, I'm glad you can come." Rani laughed, but she didn't

have the heart to tell him that he wasn't her type. Tamaki kept saying poetic words until the twins picked her up and dragged her to another

table with Hunny and Mori, leaving Tamaki in the corner of emoness. "Hi Ra-chan!" Rani laughed and asked "Do you give everyone nicknames?"

Hunny nodded "Only to the people I like! Right Takashi?" Mori nodded "Aa" Rani looked at Mori oddly, next thing she knew she was picked up

again by the twins and sat again at their table.

"Ne, Rani chan, you're hard to find a host type." Hikaru said while pouting and Kaoru said "Don't worry thou! We'll find it!" Rani blinked

confused "And I thought Mari was the hard type…" She looks up to see Hikaru and Kaoru in a romantic pose about kiss until she shouted "WHAT

THE HELL!"They looked at her and sighed sadly "Not us…" Then they picked her again but to Kyoya's table. "Hm?" Kyoya looked up from his

laptop at Rani as she was confused why she was here. "Sorry Sempai, they put me here" Rani said. Kyoya nodded "Its fine, if you have any

questions, feel free to ask me." Rani sighed; she got up and looked at what Kyoya was typing. "You got that number wrong…" Rani pointed out.

Suddenly the whole room got quiet. Rani was confused as Kyoya looked at her again "You forgot to carry the three…" Rani muttered as she

quickly sat across Kyoya. He stared at the screen for a few seconds then he said "Ah! You're right Rani-san, thank you" Rani stared at him

nervously "No problem…" Rani decided to get up from the table but Kyoya spoke out with a cute-creepy smile "No stay, you're more than

welcome to, and just in case I make more mistakes, you can point it out to me." Rani slowly sat back down nodding.

"Creepy" she muttered in Punjabi.

Mari talked with Flora about books, movies and others thing until the club was closing. Mari escorted Flora to the door. Then suddenly Flora

tripped, but never hit the floor. Flora looked up to see Mari holding her close. "You ok?" Mari asked. Flora's face was entirely red with

embarrassment. Mari helped her on her feet and Flora stuttered "T-T-Thank Y-You, Mari-s-san…"

~In the car later that day~

"I think she thinks you're a guy." Rani said as Mari and she was driving home. "I got that feeling too but I didn't want to be true…" Mari replied

as she drove into the driveway and parked the car. "Do I look like a guy?" Mari asked in a soft voice. Rani looked at Mari; she thought about it

and replied "When you want to be…"

~Next Day~

"Today I can't come to club." Mari said as they got out of class. Rani pouted "I know…you got 'Lessons'" Mari walked to Rani the door of the host club. "Call me when you want to be picked up k?" Mari stated and Rani nodded. Rani headed in; Mari quickly turned ran into something hard "Son of a maldita pendejo!" she shouted out in pain. She heard a low quiet saying "Gomen" Mari looked up to see Mori above her holding out his hand. Mari took it and got up "Sorry Sempai, I didn't see you there." Mori nodded understanding her. Mari nodded back, started to head to the other direction and then got an idea. "Mori-sempai, can you do me a favor?" Mari asked turning back to see Mori. Mori looked back at her as he nodded. Mari asked "Can you watch Rani at the Host club? You see I'm not going to be there, I get worried about her."

Mori nodded "Aa" Mari smiled "Thank you" she bowed then left.


	4. Rani and Mari's Day

I'm so sorry, school is being a pain in the ass...and they already want me to pick a college when I have like 2 yrs of high school left! Messed up man...

Read and Review Please!

* * *

Rani sat at the table near Kyouya's table and other people. Bored, Rani pulled out her Mac laptop and started to work on a project she started

on. Some of the girls of the table suddenly came behind her looking at what she's doing. "Rani-san? What is it that you're doing?" one of the

girls asked her. Rani replied "I'm working on a music project that Mari and I started on."

Mori sat down as Hunny was devouring many pieces of cake. Mori looked around until he saw Rani working on her laptop near Kyouya's table. Mori made a mental note of it and continued watching Hunny eat cake as his fan girls squealed in delight.

"Mari-kun? You mean the one who help Flora-chan from tripping yesterday?" Another girl asked. Rani raised a confused look "Um…yeah…" the

girls squealed in joy "Mari-Kun is so cute!" Rani gasped in shock '_I knew it!_' Rani slowly nodded then looked at the clock at the wall "I'll let you

see what I'm working on but give me a minute." Rani got up and walked outside to a quiet place.

Rani pulled out a little capsule of pills. She grabbed two and popped them into her mouth. She sighed 'Man I beat' she looks around and then

runs back to the room. When Rani wasn't looking, she bumped into something hard "Oof!!" Then Rani felt herself being picked up and placed on

her feet. Rani looked up to see Mori "Mori-sempai! I'm sorry!" Mori nodded then bent down to pick up something. Rani looked to see that he

picked up her pills and looking at it. Her face went pale "Um…that's my migraine medicine…" Mori raised an eyebrow. After a moment Rani spoke

out softly "Really it is…I get headaches a lot…" Mori nodded and he gave back the pills to Rani.

Rani pulled out the file on her laptop as some girls gather behind. "Mari plays guitar and _he's_ pretty good at it. So we decided to record a song 

_he_ wrote."

"Oo…"

* * *

"Ne Rani-chan." Hikaru and Kaoru popped behind Rani "What's that you're playing?" One blushing girl shouted "One of Mari-kun's songs!" Tamaki and the others came by Rani to see what's going on.

"Mari…kun?" Tamaki asked confused. "Ne where is Mari-kun?" another blushing girl looking around the club. "Um…" most of the guys replied not

knowing what to say. "Mari-san has lessons and will be back tomorrow." Kyouya simply said before going back to his laptop. "Aw!" the girls said

disappointment and Rani looked at Kyouya oddly '_How the hell did he know?' _Rani showed more music she had Mari record for her until the club

was closing. Rani, before leaving went up to Kyouya and asked "How did you know that Mari had lessons?" Kyouya closed his laptop. He got up

and pushed up his glasses "I overheard you, that's all." Rani gave him a skeptical look; "Okay sure, you overheard us…mm-hm sure" Kyouya

chuckled and lightly tilted her chin up to look at her eyes "You have unusual eyes Rani-san, do all people of your kind have lavender eyes?" Rani

quickly blushed as she smacked his hand away, running out the door before shouting at him "CREEPY!"

* * *

"Goddamn it…better call Mari." Rani said after panting at the school's gate. As soon as she pulled out her phone, two figures jumped out her.

"Rani-chan!"

Rani screamed out and almost dropped her phone; she turned to see Hikaru and Kaoru laughing at her. "Ne Rani-chan, you're easy to scare!"

the twins smirked at her. Rani glared at both of them "That was not funny! Look I have to get my sister to pick me up." Both of them looked

confusion "Why not have the limo take you home?" Rani replied as she was texting to Mari "We don't have a limo, mom hates limos to go to

unnecessary places" Now the twins are more confused, but before replying Tamaki and Haruhi came up to Rani. Tamaki said "Rani-hime, I

wanted to ask you about Mari-san." Rani nodded "Yea what about her?" Tamaki asked "I noticed that a lot of our customers have viewed Mari

as one of the hosts. Maybe Mari would like to help out in the Host club?" Rani thought about it "Well that sound okay for me but you have to ask

Mari about this." Tamaki nodded and Haruhi sighed "Its Mari's choice, so don't disappointed if she said no sempai." Rani sighed as she texted

Mari to pick her up.

_[Hey ,Pick me up.]_

_[Um…bout that… cant, but Ma will]_

_[y? wat did u do?]_

_[…don't worry u'll see]_

_[ok]_

Rani sighed as she closed her phone. She looked at the gates; "Ne Ra-chan?" Rani looked down seeing Hunny and smiled "Yea sempai?"

* * *

~Later that day!~

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU MAKE THAT STUPID MISTAKE!" Rani shouted at Mari after she got home. Mari scowled and rubbed her ear "Gee Rani I

didn't think they heard you IN ROME!" Both girls were arguing loudly until Sayuri shouted out "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Both girls stopped. Sayuri

sighed "That's enough, Mari made a stupid mistake, okay we get it." Mari got up from her seat and went to the kitchen. For awhile it was quiet.

"Don't tell anyone…please" Mari spoke softly.

* * *

School was finished as Mari and Rani walked to the third music room. Rani explained what Tamaki wanted to ask Mari "Me a host? …don't know

man, I mean I know that Flora chick thought I was a guy but I'm NOT, but I mean come on!" Mari and Rani both stopped in front of the room.

"Just don't say anything okay?" Mari said. Rani nodded and opened the door.

"WELCOME!" Tamaki shouted as the girls saw that the room was decorated in the Tropical theme. Hikaru and Kaoru pops up behind them

"Welcome!" Rani laughed nervously as Mari sighed. Tamaki came up to them and gasped dramatically seeing Mari's face "Mari-san! Your eye!!!"

Mari sighed again "what about it?" The twins suddenly got close up to Mari's face "Ne, What happen? Your eye is all black!" Quickly the twins

dragged Mari to a seat as Tamaki dressed up as a doctor suddenly inspected her all around. Rani laughed at the scene, and then Hunny jumped

on Rani's back shouting "Ra-chan!"

Rani was distracted until she heard Mari screaming "PACO AND BOB! GET THE HELL OFF ME! AND YOU FRUITY McFRUIT FRUIT, IF YOU VALUE THAT

HAND, YOU BETTER GET THAT THING AWAY FROM ME!" Everyone turned to see a very pissed black eyed Mari and Tamaki, Hikaru and Kaoru hiding

behind Haruhi cowering in fear. Rani walked up to Mari "Calm down, you're making a scene." Mari turned to Rani, giving her the 'What did you

just say?' look. Before Mari said something, Rani pulled out Hunny holding a cupcake. "Calm down, you came have it if you calm down." Rani

spoke slowly; Mari looked at Rani, Hunny and then the cupcake. Mari grabbed the cupcake, bit off a piece. Mari looked at both of them before

saying

"You're lucky I like cupcakes."

* * *

Lol...Cupcakes its good

Review Please!


	5. Wait for the reason for Paco and Bob

Weee! I'm happy...but sad...oh well I updated as promise

Won't update until Valentine's Day kay?

Loves!

Read and Review Please!

* * *

Rani sighed in relief as Mari and she sat down at Hunny and Mori's table. Mari was distracted by eating her cupcake and in her own little world to notice what's going on. "Ne Ra-chan what happen to Ma-chan's eye?" Hunny asked with concern.

Mori looked at Mari being distracted, then at her blacken eye, until Mari looked back at him and soon both of them were staring at each other. That moment was quickly interrupted when Rani answered Hunny's question,

"She pissed someone off."

Mari quickly glared at Rani "He pissed me off first, that's why when you see him; you'll know why he has one too."

"You gave Joe a black eye too!?"

"He was talking about you in a very bad way!"

"Joe's a sweetheart, he doesn't talk like that."

"That's when you're there! When it's us, he talks bad!"

"Doubt it"

"The boy hits on you when you walk through the door!"

"He's being _polite._"

"It's called '_Flirting_'!"

"No it's not."

"**Lies!**"

Mari and Rani glared at each other until a bunch of girls went up to them. Hitting Mari with a bunch of questions.

"Mari-kun! Are you ok?"

"Did you get that black eye in a fight?"

"Were you fighting a gang?"

"Were you protecting someone?"

"Mari-kun!"

Rani laughed at the questions, Mari was shocked at this '_Holy mother of Din, they really think I'm a guy!_' Then Mari, feeling depressed, curled into a fetal position, in her own emo corner. Rani sighed. Haruhi walked by and looked at the scene "Um, do I want to know?" Rani nodded

"Mari lost her pride."

Tamaki suddenly going up to Mari with running waterfalls of tears saying "Mari-san, don't be sad! I know how it feels to lose your pride!" It was quiet until Mari only lifted her head, turned to Tamaki to say one thing:

"Fruit"

Soon Tamaki was in the emo corner with Mari as well.

* * *

~Few Days Later (Friday)~

"So he, being the dumbass, takes a left swing and misses! And the dumbass didn't block when the other dude threw a left hook!" Mari explained to the group of girls gather around her in the host club. Rani was at her own table typing really fast on her Mac laptop focusing on something. Haruhi as she was serving drinks to the girls came by Mari's table "Hey Mari, need anything?" Mari looked at Haruhi as the girls were leaving "Nah not really, man I'm beat" Mari laid back on the couch. Mari looked at Haruhi and asked "Doing anything tomorrow?" Haruhi nodded "Not really, just shopping for groceries why?" "Want to come on to our house? After grocery shopping of course. I mean we do live across the street from you." Haruhi chucked "I guess. I have nothing better to do."

"Kool"

* * *

As the club was closing, Rani finished typing, and as she closed the laptop, she sighed in relief "Finally, now maybe she'll get off my back." "Ne Rani-chan!" Hikaru and Kaoru popped out behind Rani. Rani looked at them "What do you want?" They smirked "We want you to play the 'which one is Hikaru?' game!" She stared at them for a moment until she said "I'm not good at this, ask Mari." Rani got up, grabbed her laptop and left to look for Tamaki. The twins pouted and decided to bother Mari. "Ne Mari-chan!" Mari looked over to them "What?"

"We want for…," one of them started,

"You to play…" the other continued,

"Which one is Hikaru game?!" Both finished at the same time.

Mari scowled at them "Do I have to?" "Yup!" they replied back. Mari glared at them. After a moment at staring at the two, Mari said "Bob….and Paco." The twins scowled at Mari. Mari explained "Paco is Hikaru." Which she pointed to the twin on the right. "And Bob is Kaoru" and she pointed the other twin on the left. Hikaru and Kaoru gasped in surprise. Mari just looked at them oddly "I can tell by the tone of your voices, geez not hard to tell." She got up and headed to where Rani was leaving the twins shocked.

* * *

"Tamaki-san, you wanted to see me?" Rani said as she walked up to Tamaki and Kyouya. "Ah yes Rani-hime, I need to ask you a favor." Tamaki replied in response. "You see, Mommy told me, that the amount of customers increased due to your sister and you visiting the host club! And I hadn't heard Mari-san response to becoming a host, and if you're here with her most of the time, we would like to give you a job to keep yourself busy! The problem is what job to give you." Rani pondered about it for a moment. Rani replied "Well I can maybe, serve some food, I can give advice and I can do fortune telling." Tamaki nodded as Kyouya typed down the ideas into his laptop. "Those are very brilliant ideas Rani-hime! Hm, well that's taken care of, all that's left is that you asking Mari-san about becoming a host!"

"Can't you just ask me in my face instead sending my sister to do your dirty work?" Mari and Haruhi came behind Rani; Mari scowled at them. Tamaki chucked as he wrapped his arm around Mari "Well Mari-san if you wish. Mommy, please explain to her what we have in mind." Kyouya simply nodded "You see your sister and your presence have led to an increase of customers by 15%" As Kyouya explained the rest of the host club gathered around. "We decided to hire you as a host and your sister as a helping hand. Of course this is all based on your decision Mari-san." Hunny jumped on Mari's back "Join us Ma-chan! It will be fun! We can share cake and other kinds of sweets! Right Takashi?" Mori simply nodded "Aa" Haruhi nodded "I won't be the only girl working as a host besides I need normal people to keep me sane." Rani giggled "That's true." Mari pondered about and asked out loud "What would be the biggest benefit of this?"

"You have an excuse to escape Kin and her wrath…"

"…you got yourself a host."

* * *

Nice

Review Please!

**Question!**

**I need some ideas for continuing the story plot line, I have ideas but I need something to connect to it...kinda get it? I would like hug you forever for ideas.**

**Please and Thank you!  
**


	6. Mari's bad day

so sorry everyone! I wrote it yesterday but People kept kidnapping me! So I couldn't put it up! Sorry!

Read and Review Please!

* * *

Days passed, and events happened. Mari was known at the Host Club as the 'Rebel' type, where she would tell stories about fighting which really interested the girls. Rani helped out a lot with club with the fortune telling, but mostly she spent her time assisting Kyouya with the finances of the club. Tamaki was so happy with them that he called them his other daughters, which Rani laughed and Mari called him a 'fruit' then Tamaki would complain to Kyouya saying that 'one of their daughters is being rebellious.' (lol)

The Yagami girls were actually having a good time at this school, which made their mother very happy. Sayuri was proud.

* * *

One day as the host club was preparing for opening, the doors opened to reveal Rani carrying Mari by one arm around her waist dragging by her side. Everyone stopped what they were doing, everyone ran to them.

"Rani-san!"

"What happen to Mari!?"

"Is she hurt?"

Rani gestured that it was nothing "She's not hurt but…" Mari looked up at them with a drunk-ish smile.

"I'm Sleepy!!!!!!"

All of them looked at her oddly. Mari turned to Tamaki and squealed "Tamaki!!!! Mon Ami!" She glomped him; she muttered lyrics of Lady Marmalade while snuggled against him. Rani sighed "I'm sorry guys, you see, Mari spent all last night playing a new video game and she has not slept at all." Tamaki laughed nervously as he was trying to get Mari off of him "Mari san…" Mari looked to Hikaru and Kaoru. She quickly tackled them "Hikaru and Kaoru!!!" "Eh? Um…Mari…" Hikaru said."You ok?" Kaoru asked. But Mari snuggled against them and saying "Yo man, you guys are like twins! I mean you look alike and stuff!" She turned again to Tamaki and smiled "heh heh…Blondes" Rani pulled off Mari from the twins and dragging her to Hunny's napping bed "Look Hunny-sempai said you can use the bed for a nap. But please Mari calm yourself down." Mari dazed off looking up as she sat down on the bed.

"Ma-chan!" Hunny said as he came to the bedside, with Mori trailing behind him. Mari looked down at Hunny; she smiled "Hunny!!!So cute!! Ne, can I keep him?" Mari picked him and sat him on her lap "He's like so, plushly! I want him!" She snuggled him as he was laughing and snuggled with her too. Rani cleared her throat, but Mari looked up and noticed Mori.

"Dude! You're huge!"

Rani sighed "Mari come on!" She pulled out Hunny from Mari and Mari stood up looking at Mori with awe.

"YO! You what they say about a man's size? The bigger the height, the smaller the d-"

Rani quickly covered Mari's hand before anything else and smacked her down on the bed. Hunny and Mori raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Sleep!" Rani shouted at Mari but Mari removed her hand and said

"And he's Asian too! That makes is even more smaller the d-"

"SLEEP!"

* * *

After the club was closing, Rani went up to Hunny and Mori. "I'm so sorry about Mari; she gets like that when she's sleepy." Mori nodded and Hunny said "It's ok Ra-chan!" Then suddenly the doors were kicked open. In the door way was a person Rani knew. Her eyes got wide. There was a tall blonde haired woman, wearing a white aikido outfit with black hakama and arm guards as well.

"I'm looking for a student who goes by Mari."

"Um." Tamaki said, the host club members didn't know what to say; "I'm Mari's Muay Thai teacher" She said simply. Rani was about to say something until the woman yelled "WHERE IS SHE!?"

Rani flinched as she heard the woman yell, the woman turned and saw Rani. "Rani!" Rani let out a little yelp "Eh! Oh…Kin-sensei…." Kin walked up to her, she was glaring at her. "Where's your sister?" "Um... uh…I don't know…" Rani muttered. Kin glared harder at Rani "I'd flip over the table, but you're wearing a dress…"

"Yo Rani, what the hell happen? I remember almost passing out after class and…oh crap." Mari walked out and stopped when she saw Kin and Rani. Kin walked up to Mari and yelled at her "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" Mari glared back at Kin but before saying anything, Kin grabbed her and flipped her over a table.

"Mari!" Rani shouted out, everyone gasped in shock. Kin looked at everyone and nodded at Hunny and Mori, they nodded back.

Everyone was confused.

Mari opened her eyes to see the ceiling. She started to laugh. Kin looked at her oddly "What the hell are you laughing at?" Mari got up slowly, dusting her pants. "I'm laughing at the fact I just took a nap and now I woke up and have to kick your ass." Next thing happen was punches and kicks were thrown at each other.

"Mari! Kin-sensei! Stop!" Rani shouted out but no one listened, Everyone was shouting at them to stop, but still they didn't listen. It wasn't until Mari suddenly got picked up by Mori. Kin was pulled by the pant leg by Hunny. "What the hell? Oi! Put me down!" Mari shouted at Mori, but he just put her over his shoulder and started to take her outside, not caring that she was kicking and screaming. "Mitsukuni-san, what's the meaning of this? That girl needs to be punished!" Kin said looking at Hunny angrily. Rani went up to Kin and asked her "You know him?" Kin looked at her "Yes, I know the Haninozuka and Morinozuka families for years"

* * *

~Outside~

"Sempai, Put me down!" Mari shouted at Mori. Soon as they got far enough, Mori put Mari down on her feet. Mari blinked then shouted at him "Why the hell did you do that?!" Mori looked at her then said "You need to respect your sensei."

Mari stared at Mori for a moment shocked before getting mad and yelled "HOW THE HELL AM I GOING TO RESPECT A PERSON WHO SCOLDS YOU FOR NOT DOING SOMETHING IN HER WAY! A PERSON WHO SMACKS YOU WHEN YOU MISS A PUNCH BY ACCIDENT! I'M HER STAR PUPIL AND NATIONAL CHAMP! I GET BURDENED WITH THE HEAVILEST PRESSURE ON ME! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I'M GOING THROUGH! AND YOU EXPECT ME TO RESPECT HER!?" Mari panted hard, still mad.

Mori just simply looked at her, not saying anything. Mari sighed and started to head back, but quickly he grabbed her arm. Mari looked back at him confused. Mori spoke "It's not just you"

"What do you mean?" Mari asked. Mori explained to her that he is the Kendo national champion, his father expects him the same thing. Mori got close to her face, looking at her eyes.

"You're not alone."

Mori soon left Mari to think about what he said. After a moment, Mari felt her face heat up and she realized she was blushing. She only thought of one thing:

'_Son of a gun, he got me blushing.'

* * *

_Hooray!

Thank you to those who gave me ideas for the storyline and stuff I can feel the brain working! (lol) -Hugs everyone-

Love!

Review please!


	7. The Past Hurts

Yay! new chapter! Hope you like it and I think its good!

Read and Review Please!  


* * *

One random day at the host club, don't know who said it but the topic of the beach was brought up. "We should go to the beach!" Hikaru shouted out after closing, Kaoru nodded "Yeah, so we can see Haruhi and Mari in bathing suits!" Before Haruhi or Mari said anything Tamaki shouted at them "How dare you trying to sexually harass my daughters! Mother! The terrible two are thinking naughty things!" Kyouya sighed, pushed his glasses up and went back typing on his laptop. Tamaki hugged Haruhi and Mari tightly saying "Daddy will protect you, my daughters!!!" Rani laughed at the scene, she turned to Kyouya "Do you think it's a good idea to go?" Kyouya simply shrugged and Tamaki suddenly shouted "We, the Host Club are going to the beach!" Mari flinched and Rani looked at Mari worriedly. Kyouya nodded "Alright then, I'll make the arrangements."

On the way home in the car, a civic, Mari was driving, Haruhi was in the passenger seat, and Rani was in the back seat. None of them were talking as the music was blasting "Luv Addict" by Family Force Five. Rani finally spoke up "You know, you can, not go to the beach" Mari nodded; Haruhi looked confused "What's the matter?" Rani was about to say something but Mari spoke first "I can't be near bodies of water…I can't swim either." Haruhi blinked, then nodded

"I understand."

* * *

~At the Beach~

As the host club arrived at Kyouya's family's private beach, everyone stared at awe, Rani noticed Mari's grip on her bag tighten. Rani whispered in Punjabi "It's ok just stay away from the water." Rani looked up at the sky. "I hope there's no thunderstorm coming" she muttered to herself. Mari nodded. When looking at their swimsuits, Haruhi was wearing a dark blue t-shirt with swim trunks, Rani was wearing a dark purple tankini outfit, and Mari was wearing a blue one piece with trunks and dark baggy t-shirt. The rest of the guys were wearing trunks.

The customers were enjoying with the members at the beach Tamaki flirting, Hunny playing cutely with Mori behind him, Rani was collecting sea shells with some girls and Mari and Haruhi were sitting away from the water on a towel talking. "When he said that, I almost punched him, but Kin, being a bitch, stopped me." Mari was telling a story until a group of girls came up to them "Um, Mari-kun, Haruhi-kun, would like to swim with us?" Mari panicked for a moment but Haruhi replied

"It's better to watch the ocean than swim in it."

"Then is it alright if we join you?"

"Sure"

Mari sighed in relief "Thanks" she whispered to Haruhi and she smiled back "no problem"

Mari looked at the scenery as Haruhi went to Hunny and Mori. Rani walked by Mari "You're doing a great job!" Mari looked up "Yeah I am…" Rani sat down next to her "Don't worry" she whispered "Just don't show it." Mari nodded and soon heard the girls screaming. They both turned to Tamaki holding a big crab and Haruhi throwing something away. Mari got up and walked to Haruhi "What just happen?" Haruhi was about to explain but Hikaru and Kaoru popped out "Hey Haruhi, we assumed you're a kind, bug-loving girl…but can't you at least throw the bug away more gently?" Mari raised an eyebrow "It can't die from that height."

"Ne? Mari you're not afraid of bugs?" both asked her. "No, why should I?" Mari replied back.

* * *

~Later On~

The rest of the day was entertaining the guests, exploring and other stuff. Mari and Haruhi were collecting shells and other fish for dinner later on. "Haruhi-kun! Mari-kun! Hey! The wind feels good here!" Both looked up to see the same girls up on a huge rock-cliff. "What are you guys doing there?" Mari asked "It's dangerous." Haruhi said. Soon the girls were approached by thug-looking guys; both ran to save the girls. When one of them is holding a girl near the edge, Mari side kicked him as Haruhi threw the spiked shells at the other one. "Oi assholes," Mari said angrily "Piss off; they don't like your come ons" "They think it's annoying." Haruhi shouted back angrily as well. The leader got pissed and grabbed Haruhi, the other guy tried to grab Mari but she flipped him over. When she turned; she saw Haruhi about to be thrown off. Mari ran and pulled both back, she was about to punch him but he pushed her off the cliff first. "MARI!" she heard Haruhi and Tamaki shout out to her, she saw Tamaki dive to get her but she hit the water first.

Panic immediately hit Mari as she was sinking; she grabbed her neck and felt the flashbacks haunting her.

"_Why don't you die?!"_

"_You're a whore like your mother!"_

"_Drown bitch! Drown!"_

Tamaki quickly grabbed her and pulled her up to shore. "Mari!" Rani shouted, running to Tamaki carrying Mari bridal style, everyone else ran after her. "We had them leave their IDs and courteously asked them to leave. The girls have returned to the hotel, I called a doctor, one should be coming soon." Kyouya explained. Tamaki gently put Mari down on her feet, but she was still clutching to her neck in shock her whole body shaking and, her eyes still wide. Rani came up to her; she gently grabbed her hands and pulled them away from Mari's neck. She whispered "It's ok…you're fine…" Mari sank to her knees still in shock "…Papi…" Rani shook her head "He's not here; he's not going to hurt you again." "Ma-chan?" Hunny said softly looking at Mari with concern. Mari turned slowly to him. "Hunny…" she spoke softly.

Tears started to stream down Mari's face.

* * *

"Mari won't come out of her room." Rani said as she sat down at the dining table. Hikaru and Kaoru sighed. "Ne, Rani-chan, not to be rude, but do you what happen to her to make her act that way?" Hikaru asked. Rani stood quiet until the doors opened revealing Haruhi with Mori. Haruhi walked up to Rani "How's she?"Rani looked at the window "She won't come out." Dinner was quiet, Rani took noticed that Tamaki and Haruhi were arguing. Rani looked out the window, seeing the sky is getting dark. Rani's grip in her chair tightens then Kyouya said "It's only a thunderstorm coming Rani-san." She looked at him. She muttered to herself in Punjabi:

"That's the problem."

Rani came into Mari's room with a plate in one hand "I brought you some crab…" Mari was laying on her side in her bed facing the giant window of her room. She didn't answer her. Rani came to her night stand and put the plate down. "You need to eat…Mari" Rani said quietly. Mari didn't reply. Rani sighed in defeat and left the room.

As she was walking down the hall to her room, loud thunder roared out. Rani, quickly in fear jumped catching herself and banged herself against the wall. Rani panicked and another thunder roared out causing her body to shake. Rani sat there in fear, shaking. She soon went into a fetal position, starting to cry and remembering why she hates storms.

"_She overdosed on anti-depressives and got alcohol poisoning."_

"_She left a note."_

"_What a cruel person, to leave her only child alone."_

"_She wanted to join her husband and son instead taking care of her only family left." _

"_She wrote that she had no hope for Rani…"_

"_She committed suicide on this dark depressing day."_

"_A widow to commit suicide is common with her people."_

"_I have no hope for this child…"_

"Rani-san?"

Rani looked up to see Kyouya kneeling over her with a worried look. "Are you alright?" he spoke softly as he helped her stand up. Rani was silent but continued crying. But when another thunder broke out, Rani cried out "No!" and cried even harder. Kyouya quickly grabbed her and held her close to him. He let her cry into his chest. After a moment, Kyouya quietly led her to his room and closed the door.

* * *

Duh Duh Duh!!!! I feel really happy for no reason!

Maybe it's because I'm hanging out with my best buddy tomorrow (Yay!)

Review Please!


	8. Be Rock U! pt1

Sorry about update...long story short, I can't write a Lemon for life,and I need to write one for my other story....-sighs-

Read and Review Please!

* * *

Weeks after the beach scene, Mari and Rani were still recovering from their phobias. Rani, thou, she felt a strong bond being made with Kyouya ever since that night, she never told Mari about it, worried that Mari would freak out and forbid her to go to Host club. Mari's altitude changed. She was less mad at people, she didn't make fun of Tamaki as much and she didn't hang out at host club as much, saying that she wasn't feeling well.

"Ok, this year's party has to beat last year's, because let's just say the police wasn't so happy with it…" Sayuri explained at home with Mari and Rani. "The Halloween party has to be a bigger hit!" "Mom" Rani began "Everyone knows that your parties are always a bigger hit than the years past." Sayuri nodded "True, your auntie Sumomo has the food and place taking care of, I need to get the music and girls, is there anyone you guys want to invite?" Mari nodded "The usual, Aki, Yukina, and Zaki." Rani suddenly had an idea

"How about the guys from the Host club?"

Mari sighed "Why not?" Sayuri nodded "Ok! I'll give you the invites, I need a response by Thursday and I need to know your costumes." Mari said "I'm already designing them." Rani nodded "That's good! I wander what's the theme?" Mari laughed "Ah, but that's the surprise!"

* * *

~Monday at school~

"So I'll get the girls and you get the club." Mari said after classes were finished and both girls were walking to the club. Rani nodded "Ok, tell the girls I said Hi." Mari nodded "Yea, kay." Mari headed to the car, and drove off. Rani sighed and headed in. "My daughter!!!" Tamaki exclaimed as he hugged her tightly "u-uh, T-Tamaki…air-r" Rani tried to say, but feeling a deathly aura behind them, both turned to see the deathly aura was from Kyouya, but he was just typing on his laptop. Tamaki immediately let Rani go and laughed nervously. Rani panted a little for air and then pulled out the invites. "Hey, my mom is throwing a Halloween party; she asked if I can invite people to it, wanna come?" Hikaru and Kaoru grabbed an invite and their eyes got wide

"NE?_ THE_ SARUYI YAGAMI HALLOWEEN PARTY?!"

"THE GREATEST PARTY OF THE YEAR!?"

Rani backed up slowly in fear and slowly nodded "Yea…It's at my aunt Sumomo's house, this Saturday…you guys want to come…?" Tamaki and the twins quickly nodded with cute sparkling faces "YES!" Hunny smiled "We'll go Ra-chan! Right Takashi?" Mori nodded "Aa" Kyouya simply replied "Sound interesting, I'll go." Haruhi nodded "Sounds fun." Rani smiled "Thanks guys!"

* * *

~Day of the Party~

"OMG Mari, I love the dress!!!" Rani squealed as she hugged the dress Mari just gave her. Mari smiled at her. "I know, I've been itching to make that kind of dress for you, but I never got around to making it until now." Rani hugged her and went to her room to change. Mari sighed, as she got up. The door knocked. Mari answered the door and saw it was Haruhi "Hey Girl, just in time, come on in." Haruhi nodded and came in. "So you got a costume for me?" Haruhi asked. Mari pulled out two outfits "I thought one of these would do, what do you want, Terry or Kyo?" Haruhi pondered "Kyo"

"Ok! Girls hurry up! Get into the car so we can drive to Sumomo's house before the party!" Sayuri exclaimed as she grabbed the car keys. Rani quickly got out of the room, Mari and Haruhi followed with their outfits. The girls got into the car and Sayuri drove off.

The mansion was a huge one, as they were going through the door; Mari, Haruhi, and Rani stop in front to meet another woman who exactly looked like Sayuri

"Hi Girls!"

"Hi Aunt Sumomo" Rani and Mari greeted in unison; Sumomo hugged them tightly, and then looked at Haruhi "Is this the girl you two were talking about?" Mari nodded "This is Haruhi Fujioka; this is our aunt Sumomo that we mentioned." Haruhi nodded "Nice to meet you." Sumomo nodded back "Same here! Oh it's so nice to meet one of the girls' friends!"

~Later~

"Mari, can you get my lip-gloss?" Rani asked as she was getting dress, Mari was outside the dressing room. Haruhi was in another room getting dressed as well. Mari shouted back "Yea" Mari opened Rani's purse, searching for it. Soon something fell out of the bag, Mari picked it up and her eyes got wide. It was a capsule of pills. Mari stared at it _'it's under my name, my anti-depression pills' _she thought. She felt anger rushing into her as she stared at it more thinking _'god, please not again…' _"Mari?" Rani's voice called out which snapped her out of her thought. "I found it" Mari simply spoke. She put the pills back and grabbed her lip-gloss, heading to give it to Rani. '_Damn it Rani, not again.'

* * *

  
_

~Later on~

The guest soon arrived, and the party began. The host club arrived as they amazed in awe about the party. Tamaki was dressed as Link from Zelda; the twins were Thing 1 and Thing 2. Hunny dressed up as Edward Elric from FMA, Mori was some gothic guy. Kyouya was dressed as Uryūu Ishida from Bleach. They look around for Mari, Rani or Haruhi. Then Mari approached the guys "Hey guys, thanks for coming." The twins gasped in shock "Mari-san! You're wearing a dress!"

Mari was wearing a black and white gothic/punk Lolita dress with stockings. "So? It's my Halloween costume, deal with it. "Tamaki hugged her tightly with tears streaming down his face "My daughter is wearing a dress!!!! Daddy is so proud!!" Haruhi soon appeared as well. "Haru-chan!" Hunny greeted happily, Hikaru and Kaoru looked surprised "Ne? Haru-chan who you suppose to be?" Haruhi replied "I'm Kyo Kusanagi from King of Fighters" Tamaki suddenly let Mari go, turned to Haruhi "NO!!! Daddy expected you wear a dress like Mari-san!!!" Haruhi only scowled at him. Kyouya looked around "Mari-san is your sister here?" Mari was gasping for air before answering him "Yea, she's just fixing up her dress." Hikaru and Kaoru popped behind her "Ne, Mari-san, you look kinda cute there!" Mari glared at them "I get this twins crap enough at home." She muttered herself but they heard her "How?"

"Welcome!"

Mari turned to see her mom and aunt greeting the host club, both dressed in black green kimonos, all geisha looking.

Soon Kyouya saw Rani heading towards them, seeing her in a pink-while sweet Lolita dress.

And the party just started…

* * *

Yea i was think of continuing the chapter but I was like nah...I'll maybe finish it sunday...hmmm

Review Please!


	9. Be Rock U! pt2

I had a snow day, so what to do on this happy day? Give you a new chapter!!!

Read and Review Please!

* * *

Rani smiled at Kyouya as she approached the group "Hey guys!" Tamaki turned then hugged Rani tightly "My other daughter is wearing a dress too!!!" He turned to Haruhi "You must dress like them!!!" Haruhi glared at him "Sempai, it's my choice to wear this, and it's actually Mari's costume I'm borrowing." He turns to Mari, he looked mad "How could you?!!?!? She needs to dress like her gender!!!" Mari gave Tamaki a 'Are you kidding me?' look and said "Said the guy who's wearing a dress…" Tamaki gasped "It's a tunic!!" "Ne Milord, it does look like a dress." The twins agreed with Mari. Mari sighed "Tamaki, we can have this argument all night but in the end I will win." Rani nodded in agreement "Somehow she magically wins these types of fights." "Who's fighting?" Sayuri asked walking to the group with Sumomo behind her. Rani pointed at Mari, Mari glared at Rani.

Mari was walking around the party with a cup of iced tea in her hand, seeing people until she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned and smiled "S'up Zaki?" A tall red head girl wearing a mask that covers her face under the eyes wearing a cyber Goth outfit raises her hand to greet her "Hey I was looking for you." Mari smiled "Sorry had to greet some friends from school." Zaki nodded "Kool, Rani here?" Mari replied "Yea but she's…" She looked around and saw Rani talking to Kyouya; Mari scowled "Damn…" Zaki looked confused "What?"

Mari only sighed.

* * *

Rani was talking Kyouya about her aunt Sumomo's estate and other business things (I don't know what he talks about really ) "She bought this house when she got married." Rani explained. Suddenly a voice called out "Kyouya-sama!!" Both turn to see a brunette girl running up to them. Kyouya looked surprised and Rani raised an eyebrow. The brunette smiled at him "It's me Hana!" Kyouya nodded "Yes, good to see you Hana-san" Hana smiled and then looked at Rani "I'm Hana Tsuyachi." Rani smiled "I'm Rani Yagami" Hana then wrapped her arms around Kyouya and hugged him "Kyouya-sama I've missed you!" Kyouya gave a confused look at her. Rani felt a sting in her, but all she did was give weak smile then looked at her cup "I'll be back…I got to get…" Rani started to head off.

Rani walked to drinks stand in a slow pace as she thought what the brunette did and she got her refill. "Rani?" a voice spoke out; she turned to a tall guy wearing a punk outfit with orange hair and greens eyes smiling at her. Rani squealed "OMG Kyosuke-kun!" She hugged him. He hugged her back and said "I love your costume; you were always a sweet Lolita." Rani blushed "Thanks, so! Who are you with?" Kyosuke sighed "I was going to go with my now ex Hana…but we broke up before hand." Rani gasped in shock "Hana Tsuyachi?" He nodded "You met her?" She looked at Hana and Kyouya and looked down. Kyosuke looked at her direction and understood. "I see…Hey…I have an idea." Rani looked at him oddly.

* * *

~Outside~

Mari sighed as she sat down outside on the porch "Ah Headache…" She looked up at the sky. She couldn't stop thinking. Mari closed her eyes for second until she heard a voice. "Mari-san" She looked up to Mori looking at her. Mari asked "Hey sempai, what's up?" Mori nodded "Mitsukuni wanted to see if you're alright." Mari smiled at him "Well I'm fine…"She thought for a moment then asked "Mori-sempai, can I ask you a question?" Mori raised an eyebrow confused but he nodded and sat down next to her. Mari took a deep breath "You care about Hunny-sempai a lot right?" Mori nodded, she continued

"Does caring for your loved ones make you a good person? Or selfish?"

"What do you mean?" Mori asked. Mari closed her eyes "I shouldn't think about it tonight. It can ruin the party for everyone. But the guilt is pressing on me, and I want what's best for her…" Mari started to cry "I can't do this." Mari felt Mori raised his hand to wipe her tears. "Don't cry." He spoke and she opened her eyes to look at him. "You're not being selfish; you care about your family very much. You shouldn't burden yourself with this." Mori said. Mari smiled at him

"Thank you Mori-sempai."

* * *

~Later~

"You want her to what?!" Mari asked Kyosuke confused. He sighed "Look it can't kill her." Mari glared at him "Fine…but I'm not letting you borrow Kura. She's for my hands only." Kyosuke nodded. "Ok my weird bi sexual cousin, I'll use my own guitar geez." Mari smacked him and Rani just laughed.

"Ladies and Gentlemen." Mari announced on the stage in front of everyone "Now is the time of the night where we allow people to come on here and perform." The crowd cheered, everyone saw Rani, and Kyosuke going on the stage. Rani went to the mic and Kyosuke with a guitar ready. Mari spoke again "First act is my sister Rani and _her_ guitarist Kyosuke Watanebe with this Vocal-guitar combo!" The crowd cheered even more and Rani took a deep breath and began singing.

_I know you're the wild and violent flame_

_I still, smell your smoke and_

_I can't play straight with your game_

_That doesn't mean, that I am yours,_

_I'm not alone I'm not a fool, I have a lot to give_

_In any case, it's up to you, if you can show_

_that you can give more than I got to give_

_It might be you, or maybe you,_

_my mind is jumping back and forth and up and down_

_Somebody come and rescue me_

_before an angel comes to take me round and round_

_I only wanted you to, come over here,  
cuz I can think of something for me and you to do If I can have another, another dream,  
The devil would come back to pick me up with you _

_I wanna be a girl, that has a lot to give,  
never caught alone, never shedding tears.  
So I need a man, that really understands  
every little thing and knows my fears_

_It might be you, or maybe you,  
my mind is jumping back and forth and up and down  
Somebody come and rescue me  
before an angel comes to take me round and round _

_I only wanted you to, come over here,  
cuz I can think of something for me and you to do If I can have another, another dream,  
The devil would come back to pick me up with you _

_Oh I do hope that the, that the time comes  
Time has come for me to, me to have fun  
I'm talking bout a lot of fire  
I'm talking bout no getting tired  
Forever and ever  
Together forever_

The crowd was cheering louder as she and Kyosuke stepped off the stage. The guys ran up to her "Rani, that was awesome!!!" the twins exclaimed, Tamaki tightly hugged her "My daughter sang so beautiful!!!!" "Ra-chan that was great!!" Hunny said with Mori nodding in agreement. Rani looked to see Kyosuke walking off but not before winking at her.

'_It worked just look'_

Rani turned to see Hana running after Kyosuke and seeing Kyouya walking up to her. "Rani-san may I talk to you in private?"

'_Damn…Kyosuke, you are good.' _

_

* * *

_Before you saying anything, the song is from Um Jammer Lammy: I used to play this game for the PS1 and that's kinda where I got the title from, and that song has been itching to be on this story but picture Rani with a more better voice than the orignal one (Which tried to represent Yoko Ono) Lol

Review Please!!!

Thank to people who do review! Love ya!!! _  
_


	10. Bleed it Out and Oh Hell No

I'm so sorry about the chapter, alot of global history Hw but hey in the end, he realized he had like a crap load of papers to grade because he teaches like 6 classes. (HA! Karma!) and he's not giving any more homework! ^^

Please Read and Review

I promise to make it better later...I'm so out of it...

* * *

"Um…Sure" Rani answered nodding to Kyouya. They both headed off in a different direction. Mari saw this but decided to let it go for tonight.

"Ne Mari-chan…" The twins started to say as they were wrapping their arms around her. "We were wondering, are you going to perform?" Mari pondered about it "Well I don't see Zaki…" Then she felt a hand on her lower back, she screamed as her reflex of smacking the guys on the back of their heads "Don't fucking do that!!!" The twins whined in pain. "Gomen Mari-chan. My hand just slipped." Kaoru said and laughed nervously. Mari glared at him and started to head off.

"MARI!!!" Sumomo shouted out after seeing her pass by. Mari looked and headed to that direction. "Hey auntie, what's up?" Mari asked. Sumomo smiled "I was wondering when you are going to perform?" Mari scoffed "Me perform? Yeah right auntie, the day I perform, is a day Rani gets her first kiss, and we all know that she's shy and won't get one for a _long_ time." Sumomo glared at her. Mari felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned to see Kyosuke. "Hey, how about performing with me?" He asked while grinning. "You know what Kyosuke?" Mari asked in a fake happy voice. He looked at her odd,

"What?"

"Your Mom."

"…"

* * *

So as Mari and Kyosuke were heading back on the stage, Sumomo went up to the mic and spoke "Ladies and Gentlemen, for your pleasure, we have Mari and Kyosuke performing a duet." The crowd cheered. Mari glared at Kyosuke and mouthed "Don't fuck up" He smirked and mouthed back "You too"

_[Kyosuke]_

_Yeah, here we go for the hundredth time  
Hand grenade pins in every line  
Throw 'em up and let something shine  
Going out of my fucking mind  
Filthy mouth, no excuse  
Find a new place to hang this noose  
String me up from atop these roofs  
Knot it tight so I won't get loose  
Truth is, you can stop and stare  
Bled myself out and no one cares  
Dug the trench out, laid down there  
With the shovel up out of reach somewhere  
Yeah, someone pour it in  
Make it a dirt dance floor again  
Say your prayers and stomp it out,  
When they bring that chorus in_

_[Mari]  
I bleed it out  
Digging deeper just to throw it away  
I bleed it out  
Digging deeper just to throw it away  
I bleed it out  
Digging deeper just to throw it away  
Just to throw it away  
Just to throw it away_

_I bleed it out!_

_[Kyosuke]  
Go, stop this show  
Choppy words in that sloppy flow  
Shotgun opera, Lock and Load  
Cock it back and then watch it go  
Mama help me, I've been cursed.  
Death is rolling in every verse  
Candy paint on his brand new hearse  
Can't contain him, he knows he works  
Fuck, this hurts. I won't lie  
Doesn't matter how hard I try  
Half the words don't mean a thing  
And I know that I won't be satisfied  
So why, try ignoring him?  
Make it a dirt dance floor again  
Say your prayers and stomp it out  
When I bring that chorus in._

_[Mari]  
I bleed it out  
Digging deeper just to throw it away  
I bleed it out  
Digging deeper just to throw it away  
I bleed it out  
Digging deeper just to throw it away  
Just to throw it away  
Just to throw it away_

_I bleed it out!_

_[Mari]  
I've opened up these scars!  
I'll make you face this!  
I've pulled myself so far!  
I'll make you face this, now!_

_[Mari and Kyosuke]  
I bleed it out  
Digging deeper just to throw it away  
I bleed it out  
Digging deeper just to throw it away  
I bleed it out  
Digging deeper just to throw it away  
Just to throw it away  
Just to throw it away_

_I bleed it out  
Digging deeper just to throw it away  
I bleed it out  
Digging deeper just to throw it away  
I bleed it out  
Digging deeper just to throw it away  
Just to throw it away  
Just to throw it away_

_I bleed it out  
I bleed it out  
I bleed it out... _

The crowd cheered louder and Mari sighed in relief. Kyosuke wrapped his arm around Mari's shoulders and laughed "We didn't screw up." Mari glared at him "yea…" Rani came up Mari giggling as she hugged her. Mari raised an eyebrow in confusion and saw Kyouya walking behind her, smirking. Mari glared at him

'_What did you do, you rat bastard…?'

* * *

  
_

Days passed since the party and all the host members were closing up the club. "Ne- Haruhi-chan, how about all of us head at your house tomorrow?" the twins asked and smirked. Haruhi sighed "Really? Guys come on…" Mari chuckled "Sucks to be you girl." Haruhi glared at her but said "Actually I was going to Mari's…" she smirked at Mari. Mari's eyes got wide

'you wouldn't…'

"Ne, now come to think of it…" Hikaru started.

"None of us actually went to Mari and Rani-chan's house, except Haruhi…" Kaoru finished.

"I don't like where this is going…" Mari muttered.

Tamaki suddenly got an idea " I GOT IT! TOMORROW US, THE HOST CLUB ARE GOING TO VISIT THE YAGAMI HOUSEHOLD!"

"Fuck!"

* * *

Again sorry bout this...I need to like get back into the ouran spirit...How? I'm really sorry about this.

The next chapter is going to be about Rani and her 'Problem' and maybe the past of both girls...but will be Rani/Kyouya and Mari/Mori !!!

Then Funny!!!! but I really need a plot right?

This I Promise you!!!!

Review please


	11. Addicted

I did as I promised...yay...maybe won't update until wed. maybe yea...try typing this while listen to Linkin Park...hmm

Read and Review Please!

* * *

"Come on Mari! Help me out!" Rani shouted at Mari watching the TV in the living room as Rani was cleaning the apartment. Mari was wearing loose black baggy Capri with a red and black t-shirt. She was also wearing a red bandana. Rani was wearing jeans with a purple t-shirt as well. "Shh! Ultimate Fighting is on! It's the finals!!" Mari quickly replied back and went back to the TV. Rani sighed and headed back to the kitchen. "Besides…" Mari began

"We live in a 2 bedroom, 1 bathroom, and a Kitchen and a Living room apartment, there's nothing to clean so much about."

Rani sighed, she knew this was true. But she wanted everything not to screw up. She remembered what she told Kyouya about her house yesterday and told him what to expect.

~Flashback~

"_Really don't expect anything, my mom doesn't like mansions. It's a small apartment" Rani explained to Kyouya as they walked back to the host club after taking a walk. Kyouya chuckled and he pushed up his glasses "Well that's what makes it interesting, a wealthy family adapting to a commoner's lifestyle." Rani scowled "It's not hard, you forget Kyouya, Mari and I were adopted when we were 8, we both grew up from commoner homes before." He nodded in agreement "That's true Rani-san." Rani sighed "What did I say? Call me Rani, just Rani." Kyouya chuckled; he grabbed her hand and kissed it._

"_Of Course."

* * *

  
_

~Back now…~

Rani finished cleaning the apartment and looked at the clock. It was 12:17 pm and she turned to where Mari was. Mari was still watching TV as the door knocked; she was shouting

"THAT'S FUCKED UP!"

"IN THE BALLS!!!"

"THAT'S A FOUL!"

" FUCK!!!"

"DOOR!"

Rani sighed and headed to answer it.

"Rani-chan!!" All but Kyouya, Haruhi and Mori shouted out. Hunny pulled out a box in front "I got you some cakes we can share! And also cupcakes for Ma-chan!" Rani giggled "Thanks sempai, everyone, come in." The group got inside; the twins noticed Mari at the TV and came behind her

"Mari-chan, what are you watching?"

"Why are they fighting?"

"What is it?"

"First of all, shh!! Second of all, your mom, and third of all, quiet!! " Mari quickly answered. Tamaki sat next to her as he curiously watched the TV with interest "What is this fighting?" Mari didn't look back at him when she replied "It's Ultimate Fighting, different fighters, different fighting styles, battling, that's about it." Rani led the rest of the group to the table, she opened the cake box "Well, Hunny-sempai that is a lot of cakes, I'll go get some plates." She got and headed to the kitchen. Tamaki was asking about the show as Mari was answering him until the show ended. Mari got up and looked at the table "S'up guys?" Haruhi smiled "Well you seem to calm down." Mari laughed "Ha Ha, wait until the time comes Haruhi, Karma…Ha Ha! Dangly parts…" Mari started to head to the kitchen.

Rani got out the plates as Mari entered the kitchen. "Can you get the forks?" Rani asked. Mari pulled out the drawer and got 9 forks. Mari noticed Rani's purse on top of the counter. "Yo put away your purse." Mari said and put the forks on the side. Rani went quickly to grab her purse. Something fell out. Both froze on the spot.

~Meanwhile~

"Ne Haru-chan, do you always come over to Ma and Ra-chan's house?" Hunny asked. Haruhi sighed and saw Mori looking at a photo. "What are you looking at Mori sempai?" the guys suddenly looked at the picture.

It was a teenage boy guy with two little girls. The teenage boy had black hair and red eyes, his hands were on top of each of the little girls' shoulder, and everyone was smiling.

"Ne, who is that?" Hikaru asked. "We never saw these people before." Kaoru said. "These girls look pretty young." Tamaki remarked and Haruhi finally got a close look. "Ah! That's Rani and Mari when they were 8." She explained. Everyone was surprised. "Wow they were so cute!" Hunny exclaimed and Mori nodded.

* * *

Rani's face went pale as she saw what dropped. Mari bent down to pick it up; it was a capsule of pills. Rani started to breathe wheezy as she began to get scared. Mari's eyes were covered by her hair and she spoke out "Why do you have my pills in your purse?" Rani shook in fear as she plead "Mari, please not now…not when we have people over…please" she whispered the last part. Mari looked up at Rani and glared. "Why is _my _pills in _your_ purse?" she half whispered and half spoke. Mari took a step closer and Rani tried to plead again "Please Mari." "Not again, Rani, damn it…Rani NOT AGAIN!"

Mari raised her hand to smack Rani in anger and Rani screamed out. The impact never came as Rani saw Kyouya and Tamaki in front of her, Hunny and Haruhi on the side and Mori in front of Mari with Hikaru and Kaoru holding her arms back. Rani started to cry and broke down to the floor. "What is going on? Why are you two fighting?" Tamaki shouted at Mari angrily. Mari pulled out of the twins' grip and glared at Rani

"If you continue with this crap Rani, you might as well kill yourself like your mother!!!!" Mari threw the capsule on the floor, with pills spilling over and barging out of the apartment.

"Wait Mari!!!!" Hikaru called out going after her with Kaoru, Hunny and Mori following. Rani cried out even more. Rani felt arms wrapped around her and she looked up to see Kyouya hugging her. Tamaki sighed, with Haruhi as well thinking what just happen. Rani spoke out "I'm so sorry…" Tamaki turned to her "its ok Rani-san." Haruhi asked "What did Mari mean by 'kill yourself like your mother'?" Rani looked down and felt more tears crying. Kyouya gave a death glare at both of them which caused them to flinch. "Uh…Haruhi I think we should see if the guys for Mari yet…" Tamaki said as he was dragging her near the door "Uh yea we should sempai…" and both went out the door.

Rani shook and cried "It's my fault…"

* * *

So yea...epic? Not so sure...

Review Please!


	12. What hurts the most

Hello everyone! How are you? Fine, Thank you. [Oh My God!] I wish I were a Bird!

Love that show man...

Sorry for the long-ass update. My mom found out about my grades and banned me from the comp (sad) but my grades got better and I'm back on again!!!!! Sorry to everyone who waited. Hope Nini remained you...

Read and Review Please!

* * *

Mari ran as fast as she can into the streets trying to forget what just happen. She slowly stopped in front of a store. She looked and saw it was a bookstore. Mari smiled _'I remember…'_ She walked inside.

~Flashback~

"_Mija, come here." Mari's mother spoke out as she pulled her to a bookstore. "What mama?" little 7 yr old Mari asked as she curiously looked at the books. Mari's mother grabbed a book and showed it to her. The title was "__**To Kill a Mockingbird" **__"What is it?" Mari asked. Her mother smiled "This is a key to get you a better life." Mari looked confused. "This life we have is troubled…we barely got away from your father…" Her mother spoke with a thick accent. "I want you to learn…everything you can. Everything you learn will help for a better future. Trust me Mija; it's your key of being free…"_

Mari came out of the store with a sigh of relief and started to head out. After a while, she noticed a group of guys following her. She tried to calm herself down, and remembered that she can handle this. She walked faster as she saw them getting closer. 'Don't panic' Mari thought and she turned a corner.

"Hey sweetie! Where're you going?"

"Cutie, come back here!"

"Why you running?"

Mari was getting annoyed at them; she finally turned and shouted "Fuck off assholes!!!!" The leader of group smirked "Hey she's feisty, I like that! Hold her down." Mari quickly dash through an ally. 'Just keep running' she thought but stop when she saw at the end of the ally were more men. They pulled out some knifes as they came close to her. Mari got into a fighting stance. The guys lunged at her but she stepped aside and flipped over two guys. Soon her arms were pulled back and she was pushed into a wall "Oof!" She saw two other guys holding her up against the wall and another grabbing her leg. 'No' she panicked and she did the next thing she knew: scream.

She screamed as loud as she could and soon she heard a shout:

"KYA!!"

She soon felt the weight off of her as she slowly opening her eyes to see Mori standing over her and she saw Hunny taking down the guys. Mari looked back at Mori and saw he was offering his hand. She grabbed his hand and he helped her up. Mari turned to see that all the guys were on the ground groaning and the leader with a BIG bruise on his head. Mari tried to calm herself by breathing slowly but failed as she felt tears coming out. Hunny came up to and hugged her legs and asked "Are you ok Ma-chan?" Mari shook her head "I think…"

Hunny and Mori took Mari away from the ally and started walking. They soon stop in front of a park. Mari walked to the swing and sat. Mori turned to Hunny and nodded. Hunny ran off to find Hikaru and Kaoru. Mari began to swing and Mori just stared at her.

"Mari" Mori said. Mari refused to look up.

"I don't need pity…especially from _Men_ I can't trust them." Mari spoke out. Mori raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"The night of that storm is still strong in my mind…also the abuse. What kind of man beats his wife , 5 yr old daughter and 17 yr old son?…My father was always a drunk every night he'll come home drunk and start a fight with my mother. If it wasn't for my older brother being there, he could have killed both of us." Mari sighed and felt tears coming out. Mori's eyes got wide.

"He would hit her and me almost all the time. We lived in fear. My brother…he was our protector…but on days he was at school and our dad came home…he would beat my mom senseless until she passed out…and then…he would either try to drown me or break glass on me…fuck it wasn't until my brother came home one day with the cops that the bastard was taken away from us…" Mari cried a little more "We soon move away from there…away from the painful memories…did you know I was born in Miami? It wasn't until we moved to New Orleans…After the storm that night…my older brother…my protector, he left me…how could he?"

Mari cried harder until she felt a pair of arms surround her. She looked up to see Mori hugging her. She hugged back crying more. _'I hate this pain…'

* * *

_

Rani wiped her tears and looked at Kyouya. "I'm so sorry…I mean to tell you soon but…" Kyouya nodded "I understand you don't have to be, Rani." Rani slowly got up and stared at the pills. Kyouya got up as well and asked "Do you need to sit down?" Rani nodded "No…Mari is right…I don't want to end up like my mother…"

_~Flashback~_

"_Mommy?" Little 8 yr old Rani called out when she entered to house. She looked around the house until she reached her mother's bedroom. She was afraid for a moment because her mother usually banned her from the bedroom. "Mama?" Rani asked as she knocked on the door. The door opened by the knocking and Rani looked inside to see her mother on the bed apparently sleeping. Rani came closer to the bed and saw capsules of pills on one side and on the other was two bottles of whiskey. "Mama?" Rani whispered. Her mother wasn't breathing. Rani soon got the phone and dialed a number._

"_911 what's your emergency?"_

"_My Mom is not breathing…she's in bed with, I think pills and some bottles of a smelly water looking thing." _

"_Ok Sweetie, are you sure?"_

"_Yes Ma'am I don't know what's wrong"_

~Back~

Rani sighed and sat at the table. "I need to talk to Mari…"

* * *

Mari walked in the home with Mori and saw the other host club with Rani at the table. Tamaki got up and said "Mari-san I wish that you and your sister talk this out…it breaks my heart to see family fight each other." Mari slowly nodded and looked at Mori. He nodded as well. Mari sat at the table across from Rani and the other members got up and left the room. Both stayed quiet for a while until Rani spoke in Punjabi

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you I was back on the pills…"

Mari spoke back in Punjabi as well

"Five months Rani…Sayuri and I were crying because we prayed that you will get better."

"I know…but the stress of moving and missing my family has…"

"Damn it Rani, you could have talk to me, Sayuri, Sumomo, Haruhi, even the Host club! Anything to prevent you to going back."

"I don't know but…I'm getting help!"

"Please…That's all I want."

"I will get help; I have someone helping me too."

"Kyouya?"

"! How did you…?"

"I figured…I don't like him but if he's helping you…its fine."

" Thank you…I'm sorry"

"I'm sorry too for yelling and almost hitting you Rani, I lost my temper…"

Both Mari and Rani got up and hugged other. The host club came in and Haruhi asked "Everything fine now?" both girls nodded. Tamaki hugged both girls and squealed "Oh My Daughters have finally made up with each other!!" Rani laughed and Mari sighed feeling sleepy.

Sayuri walked in the house after a long day of work and soon heard talking and laughter. "Rani? Mari?" Sayuri called out. Rani popped her head from the other room. "Yea mom?"

Sayuri asked "What's going on?" Mari's head popped out as well "We got friends over, that's okay right?" Sayuri slowly nodded "I guess…" the girl went back to the room and Sayuri smiled to herself _'I'm glad they're opening up…'

* * *

_

_Hooray! Hmm what to say? _

_Review please!_

_Any Questions? Ask away!_

_Check Profile for preview!  
_


	13. The Don and The Sir!

There is a GOD!!!!!!!! Ok so I was going through my old files...

Ta-Da! I found the next chaps of my fanfics!!!!!!

I' m so goddamn happy...

Read and Review Please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

"Dude look like a lady!" Mari sang along while she was cleaning the living room as Rani was about to step out. "Mari I'm going to get some food. I'll be right back." Rani said and Mari shouted from the living room "Ok!" Rani headed out. Mari fixed the house a bit for about a half an hour until the door knocked.

"Coming!" Mari said as she went and opened the door. At the door were two old men, one was Indian and the other was Italian. "Old Man Da! Abuelo!!!!" Mari exclaimed and hugged both of them. "Haha…Maria, you have not changed my lovely granddaughter!" The Italian man exclaimed in English and the Indian man nodded in agreement "Come in Come in! Rani will be back shortly and make yourself at home!" Mari said leading them to the living room. "Ah yes Thank you Maria, Alphonso your grandchild is more beautiful than last time I saw her." The Indian man said in English as well.

As they all sat down, Mari asked "Would you guys want something? Tea? Cake?" Al laughed "Nothing for me Maria, Dai, what would you like?" Dai nodded "A cup of tea please." Mari nodded and headed to the kitchen. Dai asked "Where is Sayuri, Maria?" Mari replied back "Work, she'll be back by six." The front door opened as Rani stepped inside with bags and said "Wow some people are so rude…"

Mari looked at Rani with grin "Really now?" Rani raised an eyebrow. Mari pointed at the living room and Rani looked. She dropped her bags and tackle-hugged the old men. Dai started to laugh "My granddaughter!" Rani smiled "Da-Da! Don Alphonso! I'm so happy!"

Sayuri came through the door as she heard laughter and talking in the living room. "Mom! Guess who's here!" Rani exclaimed, coming to the doorway. Sayuri went into the room and said in shock "Don Alphonso! Sir Dai! Oh my goodness! What are you doing here?" Al laughed "Well Sayuri, we cannot drop in to see our beautiful granddaughters?"

* * *

"I really wonder what Da-Da has gotten me!" Rani exclaimed the next day as the three girls headed to the host club. Haruhi asked in a confusion tone "So they came here just to see you guys?" Mari shrugged "Don't know really, Old man Da has a big gift for Rani and my old man wants to talk to me about something important" Rani giggled "Maybe it's a gift for you too" Mari replied "Don't know…guess we'll found tonight when we go out to dinner."

"MY LOVELY DAUGHTERS!" Tamaki shouted as he hugged the girls together. Mari immediately knee Tamaki in the stomach, making him hunch back in pain. "Not in the goddamn mood." "Ne Mari, you're never in the mood." Hikaru and Kaoru pointed out

"My point exactly…"

Rani happily sat next to Kyouya. Kyouya smirked at Rani "What's the happy mood for?" Rani giggled "Well Kyouya, My grandfather has come from India and Mari's grandfather from Italy to see us! And he said he has a big gift for me!" Kyouya raised an eyebrow in interest "Is that so?" Rani nodded "Last time he visited me, Da-Da got me a baby tiger as a pet, at first I was shock but Sayuri exclaimed that we couldn't rise it because for its size when it hits adulthood. So we did take it in but when she got really big, Mom took her a special place where she can live like a wild animal. Her name was Nala." Kyouya laughed "I see your grandfather seems like an amusing man."

Mari sighed as she sat next to Hunny and Mori at their table. "Hi Ma-chan!" Hunny greeted Mari. "Hey guys" Mari replied back. Mori raised an eyebrow in confusion. Mari noticed it and replied "Tired and I'm wondering what my grandfather wants to talk to me about." Hunny looked at Mari confused

"You have a grandfather Ma-chan?"

"Yea, from Italy on my mom's side."

Mori asked "You're Italian?"

Mari nodded "Only half, my father was from Spain. I'm Spanish and Italian."

"Wow Mari, that's so cool!!" Hunny exclaimed and hugged her.

* * *

"Ok, now what's the big surprise?!" Rani asked eagerly as the whole family was at an Indo-Chinese restaurant (Rani's choice) Rani was wearing a purple and black Indian outfit with gold jewelry all around, Mari was wearing a red and black Lolita dress, her hair up and make-up, and Sayuri was wearing a black and green kimono with green make-up. Dai laughed as he grabbed Rani's hand and said "Yes, Yes, I know you were waiting all day for this." Mari laughed as her plate came by "I know, she nagging me all day…'nag nag nag!' it was annoying." Rani pouted and turned back to Dai and pleaded "I want to know! Tell me Da-da please!?" Dai smiled "I brought you a gift: for my only grandchild...Rani I want to you to listen." Rani nodded rapidly. Dai cleared his throat:

"You are getting older; soon you will go to college, and help Sayuri with her company along with Mari. I, as your grandfather have picked out a husband suitable for you! So you do not worry about finding one and start a family soon!"

"…"

_Clack!_

"Um Rani?...Rani? The spoon…"

"Rani? Answer me sweetie, Rani?"

Mari looked at Dai oddly and asked "So you got Rani a husband?" Dai nodded proudly "Yes, he is a fine man, his family owns all the five-star restaurants in India and he is only one year older then Rani." Mari slowly turned to Sayuri and then her grandfather. "You knew about this?" Al nodded "But I promised Dai not to say a word." Mari slowly turned to Rani and saw that Rani froze on the spot: her holding the spoon but the spoon slipped and hit the plate, sauce spilling everywhere.

"Holy Mother of Din…"

* * *

Mari slowly led Rani into the house as Sayuri, Al and Dai left them to talk more about the subject. Rani walked to the doorway of the bedroom and stopped when Mari asked "So…you getting married...huh…so what now?" Rani stayed silent. She walked in the room and closed the door. Mari sighed and grabbed the phone and dialed a number.

"Hello?"

"Yo Haruhi, it's me."

"What did you do now Mari?"

"What the hell? Just because I call you, doesn't mean I did something wrong."

"But every time you _**do** _call me, it's because you **_did_** do something wrong."

"…"

"Mari?"

"Ok look I really didn't do anything today, and no I didn't hurt myself **_again_**...It's about Rani."

"What about her?"

"I think my sister is getting married…"

* * *

So yea...Conflicts...don't be mad at me please!

Review Please!

Check Profile for preview of next chap!

**Song: Black Wedding by Meg & Dia**


	14. Olive Oil

Ladies and peoplez! I give you...the last chapter...

* * *

"I feel sorry for Rani…"

Haruhi sighed as Mari told her the news as they were walking to the host club. "Yea, listen thou, no one and mean NO ONE knows about this arrangement, not even nerd ninja in there." Haruhi gave Mari a shock look and Mari nodded in agreement

"I know…not even him…"

"Ne, Ma-chan, where's Ra-chan?" Hunny asked as Mari sat down with her usual group. "She wasn't feeling good, so she stayed home and rested." Mari replied and smiled at him. Tamaki exclaimed in worry "We must see her then, I want to see if my daughter is feeling any better!!!" Mari looked at Kyouya seeing him closing his phone, scowling. _'She didn't pick up or reply back…' _She thought and then glared at Tamaki "She's fine, it's nothing really, it's just a headache really…"

"Then why she skipped out on school? That's not like Rani-chan at all." Hikaru asked confused. "Yea, she's a tough cookie, she wouldn't let a small headache get in her way of school!" Kaoru exclaimed. Mari scowled at both of them "You think I know? This morning she wasn't getting up and Sayuri checked her. She just has a headache…" Haruhi added on "Yeah…she'll probably be back by tomorrow." Mari nodded. Kyouya glanced at Mari. Mari glared at Kyouya

'_Not now…I don't know how she's going to break the news to him…everyone else too.'_

"Straight jab Mari!"

"Focus!"

Mari punched and punched as hard as she could but couldn't get her emotions out of her.

"Oof!"

Mari snapped back in realty when she heard Joe fell.

"Sorry Joe…"

"The hell Mar?! Were you zoning out or something?" Joe, a tall brunette guy asked.

Kin sighed as she jumped into the ring. "Mari, as much as I love you beating the ever loving crap out of my son, you lack…" Mari sighed and looked out the ring at Mori and Hunny staring back at her. Ever since the day Kin showed up, Hunny and Mori were invited to attend Mari's Muay Thai's lessons to "view" other styles of fighting but more or less they came to hang out with Mari outside the host club. "Don't worry Ma-chan! You can do it!!" Hunny shouted out and Mari smiled weakly.

After another of half hour of sparing, the gym doors opened to reveal Sayuri and Alphonse walking in. "Sayuri…Don Alphonse…" Kin asked surprised and Sayuri nodded and replied in English "Don Alphonse wanted to see Mari practice…" Mari looks surprised "Abuelo…" Al laughs and opens his arms "Maria! Surprised? Jajaja.(?)" Hunny and Mori raised an eyebrow in confusion. After introductions were made, Al pats Mari on the shoulder; smiling he says "Well I know you train hard every day; and I know you have good friends to protect you." Mari weakly smiles but Al whispers to her in Italian

"But do not get close to them…"

"Ok Abuelo…why is it you're here?" Mari asked in Italian as they sat down at a restaurant. Al wearing a gray suit and Mari wearing a simple red Lolita dress. Al nods, he orders some wine and sighs. "Maria…you are becoming a woman…soon you will have a career…but I worry. It's about the family business." Mari's eyes got wide and whispered "But I thought…because of my…"

"Maria de Jesus DeLuca."(?)

"Abuleo!"

"Listen to me; I have everyone know that you ARE pure Italian, not some mutt bastard only half Spanish and Italian.(?) You are Italian, mother and father BOTH from Italy. No one will question."

Mari looked at Al with a scared look "But then what good is me in the business?" Al took a deep breath. "I cannot find your brother, and since your mother is my only child, I have no choice, Maria…I need you to take over. I want you to learn how to sell 'Olive Oil'" Mari started shaking and spoke in Spanish slowly "But I'm a girl and Michael…he's alive…" Al took Mari's hand and gave her a pleading looking. "Michele(?)…is gone Maria…and I am the most feared and respected man in Italy, no one will EVER question my decisions and I have men who are loyal to me and they will be loyal to you too."

Mari took a gulp and asked "When?"

Al replied "I'm getting old Maria…I'd ask now…but Sayuri wanted me to wait until you have passed high school…" "Sayuri knows?" Mari asked. Al nodded "She told me to let you make the decision…" Mari started to cry "But he's alive…"

"Yet no one has found him! Maria, we have looked in the states! We have looked in Italy, in almost every country we could think of! Maria…he is gone!" Al shouts at her and Mari cried harder "Abuleo…" "Speak Italian Maria! You're not Spanish!" He shouted harder.

Mari slammed the door hard as she walked into the apartment. She panted hard and felt more tears coming. She sat down at the table and saw a note on it.

_Mari,_

_I took Rani with Sir Dai to meet the "future husband" _

_Be back by morning knowing Dai,_

_Mama_

Mari puts the note down and heads to the kitchen. The phone suddenly rang. She just stared at it for a few minutes. Mari took a deep breath before answered it.

"Hello?"

"Ma-chan!"

"Oh…Hunny-sempai…"

"Ne? Ma-chan you sound sad, you ok?"

"Oh…I'm ok, I just woke up from a nap…"

"Are you sure?"

"…Yea…"

"…"

"Sempai?"

"Ok! If you say so, I just wanted to know if we're still on hanging out at my house tomorrow with Takashi, you and me!"

"Yea, we're still on…"

"Ok bye then!"

"Bye…"

Mari hanged up and stared making tea until she heard knocking at the door.  
Mari slowly opened it and was shock to see who was at the door.

"What are you doing here?"

* * *

...before school starts...

Got you there did I?

Sorry, had to transfer files and this took _FREAKIN_ forever...Really I am sorry...

1. It's how we say hahaha since the J in Spanish sounds like a H

2. Mari's full birth name before she was adopted, Her mom gave her the maiden name instead of the father's name.

3. I'm called a mutt since I'm part Spanish and Italian but mostly Spanish

4. Michele is the Italian form of Michael, her brother

5. Mari's grandfather is old tradition but he is a _little_ soft with Mari, since that she is his only grandchild alive.

Read and Review Please!


	15. Midnight Parade

**Do I have an excuse?...not really...School?**  
**Well I hope this will not disappoint anyone but I have to admit, since my Indian best friend move away for college and me as well, I lost motivation for this story and I'm sorry to everyone who liked this story and waited...and waited.**

**I'm sorry!**

**Hope this chapter makes it up!**  
**I know this chapter does not have the host club but this has Haruhi for a bit and talks about certain members and what's going to happen for the next couple of chapter and maybe sequel...I don't know**

**Warning: This chapter has lots of cursing sorry if offends you...  
**

**I don't own Ouran or any of its characters, I only own Rani and Mari and Kyosuke!**

* * *

"What are you doing here?"

"I was calling your phone a couple times but didn't pick up, I'm dropping off your guitar. You know, the one I promised to tune for you?"

The door revealed to be Kyosuke, Mari's cousin with a confused look on his face. Mari nodded and let Kyosuke in. "Sorry man, I was out with my old man, you know dinner." Mari let Kyosuke to the living room and both sat down. Kyosuke handed Mari the guitar case and she opened it up. "Thanks, how much?" She asked and he nodded " No problem, don't worry bout cost." Mari raised an eyebrow "Why?" he shrugged "I don't charge family…" She blinked "The hell? The only reason I'm related to you is because your aunt adopted me." Mari pulled out the guitar and tried out the strings.

"Well 'step-aunt' since my dad married Sumomo, she's not blood related." Kyosuke answered and poked the guitar before smiling. "Well I can I get you something to eat since I don't have to pay you?" Mari said while playing a few chords. Kyosuke nodded "Cake?"

Mari handed the guitar to him and laughed, "Yeah, the other day a classmate brought too much…"

As she got up to go to the kitchen, Kyosuke shouted "Chocolate please!"

A knock on the door came an hour later, as Mari went to answer it; she was surprised to see Haruhi.

"S'up?"

Haruhi handed a cd to Mari. "Well I'm returning the Evanescence CD you lent me." Mari nodded "She's awesome isn't she?" Haruhi chuckled " Yeah even though I don't speak English…"

"Oi Mar, who's at the door?" Kyosuke's voice called out from the living room. Mari sighed " Friend!" He popped his head out to see the door and saw Haruhi. He looked at her up and down, he smirked "Well hello there…"

* * *

It was around 4 a.m. when Mari felt someone shaking her.

"Mari, Mari …."

Mari stirred a bit before she turned on her side and with not opening her eyes, she said "What? Rani?" Rani smiled softly at her sister; she sat on one side of her bed and sighed, "Yes, I need to talk to you…" Mari sighed as well

"Couldn't it have waited till I'm not sleeping? You know you're not the only one with goddamn problems. You know I get fucking cranky and fucking curse and insult a lot when I'm cranky."

Rani replied "I know because you give out the best advice when you're in this state, and I'm willing to overlook the cursing but I need to know now…please…" Mari turned where she was laying flat on her back; eyes still closed

"I'm all ears…"

* * *

Rani took a deep breath; she tried to put the words together and finally said "It's about Kyouya and Raj…

"Who the fuck is Raj?"

"My fiancee."

"Oh shit, my bad…"

"It's fine..."

"Funny about what his name means..."

"I know Mari..."

"Irony! Haha!...sorry"

"It's okay, listen, I have be seeing Kyouya for a while and I thou-"

"Whoa! When the fuck have you been seeing this guy?"

"Couple months ago…"

"Damn, how come I didn't know this?"

"I knew you wouldn't approve…"

"…Bitch…"

"Love you too sis."

"Anyways…"

"Yes I think I need to break off both relationships…"

"Why?" Mari slowly turned to face her sister still with eyes still closed. Rani sighed and shrugged her shoulders, "I don't think I'm ready for anything, I mean I have fun with Kyouya when we were together and I love spending time with him, he make me forget that I'm Indian and feel like a normal girl not tied by culture and everything."

Mari shuffled a bit in her bed before replying "But he's Japanese, his parents will blow a fucking shit load if their kid marries a curry kid…"

"Mari…"

"I told you…"

"Any ways, and I just met Raj, he seems so sweet, so soft spoken and I don't want to lead him on with any hope of this marriage and I'm just so confused…" Rani sighed again and lay on the side of the bed facing Mari. Mari smiled, she placed her hand on Rani's head.

"I'm taking this all in and I'll tell you this. Break it off Kyouya, cause if he finds out that you're engage, he's throw a fucking fit and break your heart, I don't want that to happen…I would have to break his goddamn balls. But anyways, don't break it off with Raj though. Your old man will be suspicious and fucking poke his head in business that he shouldn't be in, trust Kyosuke told me about uncle Kazuya's recent activates, and goddamn, don't want to be involved with that. Spend some time with this guy and see what he's like, if you still don't want that, let me know. I will figure out something…"

Rani smiled at her sister "Thank you…"

"Now can I go back to fucking sleep?" Mari asked "Cause in the fucking morning I got to fucking spend the day with Hunny and Mori sempai, and goddamn, Hunny just fucking drains the energy out of me and I don't know how does Mori sempai fucking does it!"

Rani laughed at Mari's comment "Yeah, sorry for waking you up…"

Mari snored "It's cool, I just want sleep!"


End file.
